Fullmetal Fairies
by Miketsukami-kun
Summary: When Ed and Al decide to separate and discover the far corners of the earth, Ed goes a little further than planned and finds himself in a land called Fiore surrounded by magic and makes a few friends. What happens when a few of his new friends from Fairy Tail agree to travel with him back to his home land of Amestris? Edwin! Nalu! And other side pairings. Rating may change to T
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first crossover, thought it could be a little fun, hope you guys like it (:**

* * *

Edward was still grinning like a fool hours after he and Winry had said goodbye. _"Well how about I just give you my whole life?" _Her voice reverberated through his skull. He couldn't get it out of his head. Even though she had corrected herself to 85% of her life, because _"85 is a good number."_ But he knew exactly what she meant to say.

Surprisingly general Mustang hopped on the train with Lieutenant Hawkeye. They sat in his booth with him.

"So where are you guys headed?" Ed asked.

"Just to see an old friend. Personally I'm surprised to see you traveling so soon Fullmetal. I would have thought Winry would have tied you up if you even suggested going anywhere in the next few years." Mustang teased.

At Mustang's comment Ed's enormous grin reappeared along with a slight flush along his cheekbones.

Mustang looked surprised at Ed's wordless response but Hawkeye merely grinned right along with him. "So I guess that means you guys finally confessed? About time." Hawkeye said.

Edward couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell somebody, even if it was General Smart-Ass. So he relayed what he had said and her response, his grin not faltering once.

"Seriously? Equivalent exchange? That's how you started your confession?" Mustang laughed at him.

"Well, I may have more or less yelled it; but yeah."

"It's good to know that some people never change Edward." Hawkeye said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've grown a good five inches since I last saw you!" Ed protested.

They all laughed. The lieutenant's eyes sparkled with amusement and Ed noticed how Mustang's eyes lingered just a few moments too long on her smiling face and let out a slight chuckle.

"What?" Mustang asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, I just realized I'm not the only one who hasn't changed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Hawkeye started it!"

They continued with their playful banter until their stop arrived and they said their goodbyes.

Ed wondered if by the time he returned they would have given up the whole charade and gotten married already. It was painfully obvious to everyone around them; he was the king, and she his queen. Even Fuehrer King Bradley had taken note of their close bond and used her as a hostage against Mustang.

He sighed as he thought over Hawkeye's words. "Some people never change." That's true enough, but some people need to change, especially those two. Not to mention the bet he made with Havoc that he was determined to win. All the two of them had to do was show some sort of affection to the other in some way other than their usual meaningful glances and Havoc would have to delay his retirement plans for a few more years.

He shook his head, why should he be worrying about their love life when he could be thinking about his own.

He pulled out the pictures he had put in his coat pocket when Winry wasn't looking. There were a few of him and Al taking on the world, but mostly they were of her.

His favorite was a picture of her sleeping. She still had her work clothes on and was cuddling a wrench and half of his automail arm that she was reconstructing. The fingers of his unattached right arm curled around her own and he found himself wishing that it had been fixed or at least reconnected so it could have been him she was cuddling up to.

Another one he really loved was one Al had taken on a train ride; both he and Winry had fallen asleep. She had her head rested in the hollow of his neck with her nose buried in his shirt. Ed's head gently laid upon her own with his nose buried in her hair. That one always made him smile.

Ed's eyes slowly drifted closed as he dreamt of his and Winry's reunion after his long absence. He intended to head straight to Resembool upon his return and see Winry before anyone else.

However he was jostled awake by a very annoyed looking attendant at the border of Amestris and Creta. "Sir, may I see you passport and traveling permit?"

"Well," he fished around in his pockets for a moment. "Here's my passport. And although I don't have an officially signed permit this should so." He showed the attendant his silver pocket watch.

"Oh yes, I mean yes sir. That will do sir, allow me to say that it is an honor to meet you sir." The attendant's eyes grew even wider when he saw the name on the passport as he stamped it. "Here you are Mr. Elric sir; I wish you good health on your trip and a safe return sir."

"Thank you - Michael. Have a nice day." Ed said; glancing at the man's name tag as he spoke.

Edward quickly transferred trains and continued his travels deeper into Creta.

* * *

Months had gone by as Ed traveled ever westward. He had yet to find any differences in the alchemy of the places he visited and the alchemy of Amestris. He wondered while he was traveling why Xing had such a different view with Alkahestry than their alchemy but that he hadn't encountered anything new in his months of traveling. The only new things he encountered in each country were the laws, the culture, and the cuisine; which was only to be expected.

He spent a good week in each place he visited and he was slowly running out of gas. The burning desire to see Winry was slowly consuming him. He scribbled his thoughts to her every moment he could. Ed would send her letters, and on occasion a picture or two of himself in a foreign place. He knew she would keep them and probably hang them on her ever growing collage in the hall. If he closed his eyes he could picture the house just as it was when he left and he could smell the automail oil in the air. It was the most familiar feeling in the world and more than once he found his eyes moist when he opened them again.

He had warned Winry that since he wasn't going to be staying in one place long enough that she wouldn't be able to respond which saddened him. He was tempted to tell her he would wait for a letter from her before he left a certain place, but that itself could take a month for her to get it and send a reply. It weighed heavily on him that he had not seen or heard from her in eight months.

Ed knew that he and Al had agreed on traveling for one whole year before starting to come back. But with no success in the past months he was seriously regretting agreeing to it. Ed seriously doubted that he could last much longer under the circumstances.

He finally decided that he would give up if in one month he didn't find anything new. Then he would turn back for the three week long journey home. If he didn't find anything new he would allow his resolve to shatter and resort to crawling back to Winry with no discoveries and his tail between his legs. Just the thought of seeing Winry made his heart ache with longing.

* * *

After another two weeks of traveling westward Edward started to hear rumors of a country with "magic." He had scoffed at the thought of magic; it was probably some bakas that mistook alchemy for this so called _magic_, like in Liore.

He finally asked a book store clerk what he had heard while he was checking out.

"It's a country called Fiore, most of the stories I hear revolve around a group of people called Fairy Tail. According to what I hear they are a rowdy bunch but they help anyone who asks. They are apparently a family type group made of people from all over the country that practice magic. I hear that they don't turn anyone away if they have a request."

"Thank you, I was quite curious about the rumors I had been hearing. That helps a lot." Ed paid for his books and left.

He hadn't found any new books on alchemy in a while, and as a matter of fact their number was rapidly decreasing the further west he traveled. They were steadily being replaced by fantastic tales of adventure and things like 'How to Become a Wizard 101."

But Ed always made a point of buying at least one book filled with recipes of the country's cuisine, and at least one more on the style and procedures of prosthetic limbs. He would collect a few then put them all in a box and send it to Winry along with his letter, and maybe a flower he pressed because it he knew she had never seen it before.

It amazed him how different each country was and he wanted to share that amazement with Winry. He sent her anything he thought she never would see back in Amestris. He kept sending her things until there was no one who had ever heard of Amestris. Then he simply bought a suitcase to store anything he bought her in.

He traveled so far west that it was becoming obvious that the country of Fiore was not a myth. Whenever he heard the name 'Fairy Tail' he knew he was on the right track. Ed could finally set a goal.

And now, his sights were set on finding Fairy Tail.

**Chapter End**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to be treacherous but…POV change: Winry. This story will be jumping around a bit in the whole POV. PS I'm sorry but whenever I attempt to write 3****rd**** person from a girl's POV it always switches back to 1****st**** person so knowing that eventuality I won't even try to write the girl bits in 3****rd****.**

-Winry POV-

Ed is so sweet. He keeps sending me letters, pictures, books, and small trinkets from everywhere he goes. It seems almost as if he is afraid I will forget him while he is gone, as if that could ever happen.

He told me not to bother writing back, since he wouldn't be in any one place for longer than a week or so. But unfortunately for him I had written a response to every single one of them, and he would read every last one and be happy about it. I had made it a habit of putting all of my responses in a box. Each was dated and contained two letters, and a picture or two- of myself or a recipe he sent me that I had attempted to make. One letter was a handwritten copy of the one he had sent me to remind him of what he had sent me and then the other was, of course, my reply.

I had kept all of his original letters carefully preserved in an ornate box that Grany gave me. I kept it on my nightstand so that all through the night I had a piece of him with me. I had reread all of them plenty of times and now knew most of them by heart.

My favorite letter by far was one where he had confessed that he had brought several pictures of me with him and that he had been worrying about them being destroyed because he had been taking them out too often. He said that they were starting to get wrinkled from him falling asleep with them in his hand. He was so worried about finding a way to preserve them better that he actually framed all of them and carried all the frames with him now. Oh Ed, you silly little thing.

He had said that he couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see my face first thing every morning; even if, for now, that face is only paper.

I haven't had a letter from him in quite some time. I'm not sure if it's just how he is forced to send his letters or if he can no longer find anyone to mail it for him. After all Ed did warn me that the people who had ever even heard of Amestris were slowly dwindling into the single digits. Soon enough there wouldn't be anyone to send his letters back to me, even though he would continue writing them. I hope that is all it is and that he hasn't done anything stupid and gotten hurt or banged up my precious automail.

Al has also been sending me letters. It seems that once he arrived in Xing he and Mei have been traveling eastward. Apparently she insisted upon coming along with him on his journey and teaching him Alkahestry along the way. He sends pictures too, mostly of him and Mei, a few of landscapes and cities unlike anything I have ever seen here in Amestris. He even sent me a few picture of xingese automail.

He and Mei seem to be getting really close and I'm happy for them; they are cute together. Even if they don't realize how close _together_ that they are. Mei has grown considerably since last I saw her, but she was only thirteen at the time, two years can do a lot. Instead of the child I remember she has grown into a regal and elegant young lady.

I can hardly even wait for the next few months to pass. Ed will be here with me, where he belongs, and Al is coming back too. Mei is planning on coming to visit as well so she will return with Al from the east.

I sighed; I was really starting to miss Ed. I had missed him terribly before but after awhile his absence became a numb throbbing. It felt like half of me was missing.

Oh Ed, that baka that I completely fell for. That annoying little boy I grew up with.

Ed, that baka who has been gone for entirely too long.

Ed. Where are you?

**Chapter End **

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**-POV Lucy-**

Terrific.

Natsu and Gray started an all out brawl in the guild hall.

Again.

I can't even remember what unfortunate comment started it; just that almost everyone in the guild hall was involved in the next few minutes.

I sat by the bar, out of the way of the flailing fists. Mira looked quite amused as she polished a glass behind the safety of the counter. Levy was sitting at a table that was covered with books and papers oblivious to the fight around her. Jet and Droy were busy doing their best to fend off the dust clouds of people that were coming near her. Carla had quickly grabbed Wendy and flown up above the guild and they were hovering even still, dodging the flying furniture and debris.

I faintly heard the guild hall doors open over all of the racket but I didn't think much of it, I was too busy trying not to get hit. "Hey Lucy, do you know who that is?" Mira asked me, pointing at the door.

"No I've never seen him before, he looks a bit shocked though." I chuckled, remembering my first day here. He was quite attractive; he had blonde hair that was kept back in a braid and golden eyes. He was wearing a brown trench coat and a dress shirt with a vest underneath, he was even carrying a suitcase. He looked very professional. "Maybe he wants to join Fairy Tail."

"I'm going to go welcome him, would you like to come?"

"Sure, why not." We tried to make our way to him and avoid the brawlers but we both got hit a few times. "I'm tired of this. Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!"

"Hey little lady, how about a smoooooch?"

"Taurus, help us get through these guys will ya? We are trying to get to the entrance."

"No problem miss Lucy." He plowed his way through everyone to the door.

"Thanks Taurus!" he disappeared and naturally I got hit in the head by Natsu's foot. "Go on ahead Mira. Ow, Natsu that really hurt!" I punched Natsu back.

"Sorry Lucy! Are you ok?" he stopped to inspect my head, kissing the spot where he had hit me. He hugged me to his chest securely and I wrapped my arms around him. "Gray you jerk! You made me hit Lucy!"

"I did not flame breath, it's your own fault."

"What did you just call me ice boy?"

"I don't know squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

They were at it again, yelling insults back and forth. I sighed, at least Natsu hadn't let go of me yet. "Gray your clothes." I told him.

"When did that happen?" Gray threw his hands up in the air and looked around for his clothes. I buried my head into Natsu's scarf, not really wanting to have to wipe the image of a naked Gray out of my mind.

"Lucy, he found his underwear, you can look now." I looked up to see Natsu grinning at me with that smile that almost split his face in two.

I blushed as his lips came closer to mine. Elfman came hurtling across the room, and hit Natsu. Making our heads collide painfully. Natsu's eyes were blazing; he went and sat me off to the side where I could be safe. So I sat there nursing the bump on my forehead.

"Who in the hell did that!?" Natsu's entire body was engulfed in flames.

Everybody started pulling out their magic and I glanced at the guy that was standing with Mira at the entrance. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. And I think I could faintly hear Mira say, "Oh they are always like this around here, I just let them be. Besides, it's kind of fun don't you think?"

I could feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. "Would fools stop bickering like children?" The master yelled; he was in his giant shadow form. The entire guild stopped fighting, paused in whatever position they had been in.

"Which one of you jerks hurt Lucy?" Natsu was still raging. "Don't just stand there come and fight me, you lousy wimps! Gramps you're the only one moving, so admit it! Come on gramps just me and you!"

The master just rolled his eyes and stepped on him. "Natsu!" I went over to help him back onto his feet.

"I'm fine Looshi."

"It's Lucy!"

"It would seem we have a guest. And look at the greeting you lot gave him!" The master began to shrink; he walked over to the young man. "Nice to meet ya."

"Wow, um, hello. This is really the master? He's shorter than I ever was- aw man, I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak." Our newcomer lamented.

The master turned around and hopped up onto the balcony. "You've gone and done it again! Look at this pile of complaints the magic council sent me this time. All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" The entire guild looked crestfallen.

"However, I say to heck with the magic council." He lit the complaints on fire and tossed them to Natsu. He munched on the flames, grinning at me like a mad man.

"Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following the rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those fools on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

"Yeah!" The entire guild shouted and threw their hands up into the air with their index finger pointed at the ceiling.

I laughed, that was the same speech the master gave when I first came here. I looked over at our guest and he had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen. I guess it had the same effect on him as it did on me all those years ago.

**Chapter End**

**Until next time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet the Guild  
Ok before we start I would like to thank 'Nardragon' who allowed me to reference their story "A Medieval Fairy Tail". I also want to thank 'That guy with the pipe' who allowed me to reference their story "The Phoenix's Talon". Both of these can be found here on fanfiction and they are both awesome and deserve bunnies! But unfortunately it won't let me do bunnies so here are some cute bunny feet. (")_(")**

**I will include links to their stories at the end of this chapter. (: Thanks again Nardragon and That guy with the pipe!  
Ok on with the story!**

* * *

Ed was feeling a little overwhelmed when he first walked into the guild hall. There seemed to be a massive fight going on. He kind of wondered if he should help but he wasn't sure who the good guys were; and besides the atmosphere felt more or less like when he an Al sparred. This just seemed a little more intense.

He was glued to the floor as a giant bull-like thing came charging at him, but luckily it disappeared before it could hit him. _Weird, was that an illusion, or am I just hallucinating?_ Ed thought.

Soon after a girl in a burgundy dress with pink trim and silver hair came to greet him; and somehow he couldn't help but think, my Winry is cuter.

"Well hello there, I'm Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Hi, I'm Edward Elric."

"Are you new here?"

"Well yeah, I'm not really from anywhere near here."

"Oh really? Where are you from?"

"I don't think you would have ever heard of it, I'm from a country called-." Ed was cut off by a man flying in between them and out them doors. "Don't you think we should do something?"

"Oh it's always like this around here, I just leave them alone. Besides, its kinda fun don't you think?"

Suddenly the room behind her started to light up and the strangest transmutation circles Ed had ever seen were appeared in midair. Then the ground beneath his feet began to tremble as a giant being came into view. "Um, what is that?"

"Oh, that's just Master Makarov."

"That's pretty cool." As the two of them chatted all the fighting stopped and a guy with pink hair got stepped on when he challenged the Master; which made Ed chuckle a little.

"It would seem we have a guest. And look at the greeting you lot gave him!" The master began to shrink; he walked over to Ed. "Nice to meet ya."

"Wow, um, hello." _Is this really the master? _Ed thought. "He's shorter than I ever was- aw man, I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak." Ed cried. He heard a few giggles around him after he said that.

The master walked off to address the guild as a whole from the balcony. At first it seemed as though the master was really pissed off at them. But then Ed realized that it was more or less a scolding, one that was almost immediately rebuked by the Master himself. Wait did that pink haired guy really just eat fire? Oh wow, General Mustang would never believe him.

As the Master of the guild continued with his speech Ed kind of wanted to pull out a pen and paper so he could take notes on how they believed magic worked. How "It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus." He almost let himself think, _I wonder if I could_ _learn some type of magic._

But of course he immediately corrected himself; _there is no such thing as magic. It must come to these people from the time they are born. It must flow in their veins or something... I wonder-_

Ed's thoughts were cut short by Mira asking if he was hungry or thirsty. She led him over to the bar and sat him down near a strange couple, a blonde and that pink haired guy. The girl seemed worried about the guy but he looked like he was putting on a brave face until the blonde gave him a look that made even Ed cringe a little. The poor guy caved and started telling her where he was sore.

It was actually pretty cute, when he admitted he hit his head she kissed it and then the guy caught on and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pointed to his cheek and she kissed it, he pointed to his nose and she kissed it, then he looked at her and pointed to his lips and she laughed but kissed him. It was actually quite touching, Ed grinned. He'd have to remember that, maybe Winry would fall for it too.

"Oh don't mind Natsu and Lucy, they just started dating a few months ago. They still act like that whenever they are in the same room, it's pretty sweet." Mira told him as she put his plate in front of him and gave him a mug of water.

"Yeah, they look like they suit each other. It just makes me miss Winry though; she's back home, probably working even though she needs a break."

"What kind of work does she do?" Mira asked.

"She's an auto mail engineer; she makes prosthetic limbs. She actually designed my leg back when we were kids."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that you lost your leg."

"Don't be, it's actually a pretty good reminder."

"A reminder for what? If you don't mind me asking."

"That man cannot and should not try to play God. It's actually a really long story." He kind of hoped she wouldn't ask, he didn't need an hour of story telling.

"Maybe, you could tell it sometime. My sister, Lisanna, is actually dating a guy with a prosthetic left arm. His name is Heckler, he's actually a gun mage but he works in a bounty hunter guild." Mira seemed to realize he didn't really want to get into it at the moment and Ed was grateful that she changed the topic.

"Do you know if they will be visiting anytime soon? I told Winry I'd take pictures of all the auto mail I came across, she's a bit of a gear head."

"I'm afraid not, they left yesterday to visit his guild. Apparently someone had found his guild and attacked, they are bringing reinforcements to his guild's aid. They could be gone for months, it doesn't help matters that the journey itself is pretty long but they also have to cover their tracks and make sure no one follows them."

"Ah I understand. I hope they are successful."

"Oh don't worry, they have a group of Fairy Tail wizards with them that are more than capable of taking out whole platoons of soldiers."

All of the sudden something blue flashed in Ed's peripheral vision. He snapped his head to the side to keep it in view. It was...a cat?

"Oh Lucy, I hurt my forehead too!" What! A talking cat? The cat was - hovering? It had wings too?

Ed blinked his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope, there was definitely a talking blue cat hovering between that couple from earlier, what was their names again?

"Oh, ok Happy." The girl (Lucy?) kissed his forehead with a laugh. Then the cat skipped his cheek and nose and pointed right to his mouth.

"Oh no you don't Happy." The guy lightly pushed the cat out of the way and hugged Lucy to his side. "I'm afraid she's all mine, and I don't like to share."

"But Natsu! You said everything was fifty fifty with us!" The cat cried.

"We'll that's too bad, you can't split a person so Lucy doesn't count. Everything else is fifty fifty."

"Excuse me? What about me not counting?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you would know that if you were paying attention to the whole conversation! Happy is trying to cut you into two and share."

"Oh, well I guess I'm glad I don't count in that sense." Lucy hugged Natsu closer and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, burying her nose into his white scarf.

"He liiiiikeesss you!" The cat overemphasized.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and their eyes met. "I know." She said with a grin, Natsu easily returned her grin with a smile that reminded Ed of his own.

After a moment Ed realized he was staring and went back to eating his food. It was actually pretty good but he couldn't taste it any more. His mind was on Winry, there wasn't enough room left for his brain to process the taste.

* * *

"So where are you from again?" Mira asked.

"Well, I doubt you've ever heard if it but I'm from a country to the east if here called Amestris."

"You're right I've never heard of it. How far away is it?"

"Maybe a three week journey by train, but nonstop I bet you could make it in a little over two weeks."

"Did you say train?" Ed looked over to Natsu who had asked. The guy looked positively green.

"Well yeah, how else would I get there? It's a pretty long trip." Natsu was turning an even more violent shade of green. Ed wondered what he'd said.

"Sorry about him," Lucy said. "Natsu here is pretty prone to motion sickness. Even the thought makes him sick. I'm Lucy in case you hadn't heard, the blue cat is Happy, and my boyfriend the barf bag here is Natsu."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Edward Elric."

"So are you a wizard?"

"Actually no, I was an alchemist but now I'm just a traveler."

"An alchemist? Does that mean you were like a potion master or something?" Happy asked.

"Actually no. I'm actually from pretty far away I didn't even start hearing of wizards outside of fantasy books until just a few weeks ago. Alchemy is the metaphysical science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. When you perform alchemy it is known as transmutation. For every transmutation you must have a circle and you then must provide the materials that what you want to make is made of. Alchemy is never something to take lightly, there are rules. The most important being the law if equivalent exchange, to get something you must give something of equal value." Ed took a out a pen and paper from his pocket and sketched a perfect transmutation circle, the first one he had learned.

"Can you show us?"

"I would if I could; I lost the ability to perform alchemy almost three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I gave it up for a good reason."

"So, you said that you are from Amestris," Mira said. "I imagine you traveled pretty far, did you pass any notable places?" _Wow_ Ed thought _she is really good at sensing when to change the topic._

"There's always Creta which is an interesting place but that was the first country I traveled through outside of Amestris. I also passed through a pretty violent country called Galvin; I didn't stay long, I would strongly recommend not going there if you can help it."

"Oh you passed through Galvin? Are they still at war with Wengale?"

"Um I'm not sure, I passed through as quickly as I could."

"We had a job there once protecting a princess of Wengale from the forces Galvin, I don't really remember what happened though, it was quite some time ago."

"I passed through Wengale as well, it was full of extremely helpful and kind people."

"I would expect nothing less from the citizens if Wengale." Mira said with a fond look on her face.

"But you haven't told us why you've come all this way, what was the reason behind this journey that you decided to go on?" Asked Lucy.

"Actually my brother Alphonse and I decided to travel the world and meet back in our home town of Resembool in a year. Al went east and I went west. We wanted to learn all we can and bring that knowledge back home with us."

"If you are traveling west you can't go much further than the coast of Fiore, unless you are willing to go off into the ocean." Lucy said, Natsu's head fell into her lap as his cheeks puffed out.

"No, I think I've traveled far enough. I miss Winry, I haven't spoken with her in a little over nine months now. I will probably stay here in Magnolia for a while before heading home. I want to try to learn about this magic of yours."

"Well there is no better place in all of Magnolia to learn about magic than where you are standing."

"Really? You mean you guys wouldn't mind?" Ed asked.

"Not at all, if you asked you could probably go on a mission or two and observe." Mira said

"Yeah, Natsu and I have been going on missions together as just the two of us ever since Erza left on an S-class mission last month. We wouldn't mind getting some extra jobs to show you what we can do. I'm sure when Erza returns we will be back to being Fairy Tail's strongest team and tackle some of the harder jobs and Erza will probably let you come if you want. But for now we will probably stick to the simpler ones where we can use our magic. I should forewarn you, Natsu is pretty much a wrecking ball so don't be surprised when he demolishes half a town."

"Hey!" Natsu protested, his head was still resting on Lucy's lap.

"Ok maybe only a quarter of the town." Lucy conceded; running her fingers through his spiky pink hair.

Ed laughed, "that would be great. I would really appreciate it."

"Then that settles it, we'll pick a job and head out tomorrow." Lucy said.

Natsu jumped up to his feet. "I'm all fired up!" He ran over to a large bulletin board full of papers closely followed by Happy.

"Come on we better make sure he doesn't pick one that's too crazy." Lucy said getting up off her stool.

"Alright, lead the way."

**Chapter End**

**Until Next Time,**

**~Miketsukami-kun**

* * *

**This is the link for "The Phoenix's Talon":**

** s/10225630/1/The-Phoenix-s-Talon**

**This is the link for "A Medieval Fairy Tail":**

** s/10437505/1/A-Medieval-Fairy-Tail**

**Or since thats not wanting to let me have the Fanfiction .net part in it just check out my favorites and they'll be there. You can also just add fanfiction.(removethis)net/ to the beginning but it doesn't like me today, messing up my bunnies and now my links ): oh well. **

**They are both really good and I strongly recommend checking them out, they are both extremely unique and well written. **

**Yay this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Yay hope you liked it enough to review (: I will try my best to update as soon as i can but Im not sure where its going to nest just yet, I have an overall plot idea but Im not sure what should come next right at the moment so bear with me for a bit.  
**


End file.
